Shadow of the wolf
by Htress
Summary: Forgotten in both memories, a time when everything was wrong but a lone friendship that was meant to brake... A first glimpse of love...? Sephiroth and Cloud in their possible first encounter ever...
1. Chapter 1

Shadow of the Wolf -part 1-

Buried deep into numerous blankets, a child was trying to fight against the poison that had been forced into him. The room was silent, apart from the sound of his teeth chattering. Silver hair was stuck on his forehead and his lithe form was trembling. His insides were burning while the outside was deadly cold, his little fingers trying in vain to close around the blanket to bring it closer. A familiar sound made his green eyes open and soon there was a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was no thanks to his blurry vision that he recognised him.

- Sephiroth, the man said softly, are you holding on?

- Vincent… I… I'm cold…

The man, Vincent, patted the child's back and slipped a hand behind his head. His neck was moist, but cold, as the rest of his body. He saw Sephiroth close his eyes, and decided that for his safety, he should warm him up. Getting out of his coat and shirt, he uncovered the child and brought him up against his chest, wrapping the heavy quilt around them both. Physical warmth was the most effective of all… and little Seph was very responsive to it. The concern never left him as he began to rub his back in a caring manner, asking the child if he still had nausea, to what he was answered by a slight shake of head.

- The poison should wear off in a few hours, he said soothingly, I will stay with you until then to make sure you're alright. I am sorry you must pass through this.

- I… I hate him…, Sephiroth whispered back, I hate him…

- I know.

Vincent sighed as he felt the sudden wetness leaking on his chest. The small body in his arms trembled and the Turk wrapped the blanket tighter around Sephiroth. A small sigh escaped those lips, and then sleep came to claim him.

_"You're not the only one to hate him"_ Vincent thought as he kissed the boy's forehead _"One day I will make him pay for what he did to you"

* * *

_

When Sephiroth woke up, he was alone in his room, and the sun was shining. It seemed that he had slept through a day undisturbed, probably thanks to Vincent. He felt hungry, but very, very thirsty. He reached for the glass on the bedside table and downed the water in one gulp. That made him have an involuntary look at his hand, which he found covered with red patches. Horrified, Sephiroth jumped out of bed and entered the bathroom, tearing open his nightshirt; the red patches were covering all of his body. That meant even if he had purged his body from the poison, he could still develops the side effects of it. That also meant that his father would surely want to test that reaction with other poisons… Reluctantly he walked to his bed… but something outside caught his attention. Through the window he could see the other kids in the village square. This wasn't the first time he saw them, but right now it seemed that the blond one was running toward the Mansion, while the others were chasing him. Again.

* * *

- He's there!

- Catch him!

The little blond did not waste a second and ran toward the big house near the gates of the village. He knew that if Mark was catching him, he would suffer again. But he also knew he wouldn't come near the haunted house. He jumped over the iron fence and crawled under the bushes, coming closer to the Mansion's walls. All he had done was ask Tifa if she wanted to play tag… No one wanted to play with him anymore since… since his father went up the mountain with the strangers. He was alone now. Alone with his mother.

- Hey, you can get out, they're gone.

The blond was startled; it sounded like a kid's voice. Carefully, he peeked around; Mark, Shaun and Derek were gone, but no one was there. He stepped out of the bushes, puzzled.

- Why are they chasing you?

This time he could tell the voice was coming from the second floor window. The blond looked up and saw a boy up there. Strangely, he had never see him around. He knew that because he had a very unique hair, silver hair. To answer his question, he just dropped his shoulders and shook his head. He didn't really know why the other kids were mean to him.

- Oh… What's your name?

- Cloud. And you?

- Sephiroth.

- Do you want to come out and play with me?

Cloud really hoped he could have a friend, someone that wouldn't reject him. But when Sephiroth told him he couldn't, his eyes filled with tears.

- Why, he asked with a trembling voice

- 'cause the Professor doesn't want to. And I am always sick, look at my hands.

Cloud wiped his eyes and saw that Sephiroth's hands were red all over, even his neck was, too. Frowning, Cloud crossed his arms like his mother did when she was scolding him.

- And you have no friend up there? I could come in and play with you, instead.

- No!

There was panic in Sephiroth's voice, which made Cloud even more nervous.

- No! If he sees you talking to me he'll do horrible things to you!

- How can you be sure?

- Promise not to tell anyone…

The blond put a hand over his mouth and lifted his right hand, the way people in Nibelheim were doing to promise something.

- Because the Professor is doing awful things to me. He hurts me, he is an evil man… he's my father…

- And your mom?

When the silver haired boy shook his head, Cloud knew. He asked softly if she had gone over the mountains to the Promised Land. Sephiroth nodded.

- Daddy Ro's there, too. They are together, like us.

Cloud grinned, and he saw Sephiroth smile back a little. He felt he had found someone just like him. In the distance he heard his name; his mother was calling him for lunch. The silver haired boy seemed very sad.

- You'll come back…?

- Yep! See you tomorrow, Seph!

* * *

Cloud entered into his house with a big smile. His mother, a small, lean woman with blonde hair spiked like his, greeted him with a hug. Something was unusual in this smile, though it wasn't for the worst, because her child had wasn't very social and the other kids kept picking on him since his father had died.

- Honey, I didn't think I would see you so happy again… What happened to you? The other kids stopped chasing you?

- No, they're meanies… But I made a new friend.

- A new friend? Is there a new family in town?

- No… He lives in the big house.

Rose Strife put a hand over her mouth in surprise. The only person she ever saw get out of the mansion was the bodyguard of the Professor, the Turk, Vincent Valentine. He was a kind man, but she was wary him, like everyone in town. If there was a kid in the mansion, he was probably protecting him.

- How come… You met him, how?

- He was at the window… I was hiding from Mark, and he told me when they were gone. He's awesome!

- He? It's a boy?

- Yeah, but right now Sephiroth is sick… and no-body can go play with him… he's lonely.

- Cloud. Listen to me. I would rather like you to stay away from this boy… The Mansion is dangerous…

- No, Cloud screamed, He's my only friend! He is like me!

Cloud pushed away his mother and began to cry. Rose, as a good mother, was trying to protect her child… But Cloud, so lonely, seeing his new friendship refused, was totally discouraged. She placed a hand gently on her son's shoulder. She knew Cloud had good judgement, though, and if this boy, Sephiroth, could be trusted by his son…

- Why do you say he is like you, Cloud?

- He sniff His mother went over the mountains. sniff To the Promised Land.

* * *

Sephiroth tried to scream, as he tried to move, but nothing was responding at all. His vision suddenly failed him. The only thing he could tell was that Professor Hojo was yelling; something was wrong, apparently. It made him panic even more than the convulsions he was victim of… Hojo's tests were torture, even when he was martyred by that man, never he had heard him that something was wrong. He would die, this time.

- Hojo! For Heaven's sake! Get him out!

- Stop yelling at me Valentine! It is opening, but I can't have that beast running free here. Go kill it and bring the boy here.

Vincent didn't waste a second and jumped into the room, raised his gun and fired at the Miniki Mantis that was menacing Sephiroth with his clawed paws. It fell back, and immediately the Turk scooped the kid and got out of the arena. Hojo was even quicker to tear his bundle away. If cruel, at least he was competent and already knew, he had had an allergic reaction to the beast's pollen.

- You can dispose, Turk. I have no need for you to be here.

Stunned, Vincent watched as Hojo gave an injection to Sephiroth, who was already plugged to a respirator and tied to the table. The professor waved him out again, and he had no choice but to leave. He climbed the stairs and his feet took him into Sephiroth's bedroom. He was shaken up; sure as a Turk, he had seen horrors and taken lives, but to see this… pure madness unleashed on a child. On /his/ child… He suddenly needed air and opened the window. His legs were shaking, a hand went up to his face and he slipped against the wall. Trembling, he got out of his pocket an worn-out photograph of a brown-haired woman.

- Lucrecia…, he whispered

_"He could have died… he could be dead by now… I have to tell him…"_

- Sephiroth?

Vincent lifted his head. Someone outside was calling Sephiroth? Who could that be? For all he knew, his son never talked about this… Every kid in town was frightened by the mansion… so who? Shaking himself out of his trance, he rose up and looked down in the yard. What he saw froze his heart.

- Strife's boy?

To be continued…

Author's notes

Ah-ah! I'm back! Hello again to all of you! I was thinking about doing a three part fic… How did you like this one? I really hope it was what you were looking for. Write me your comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow of the Wolf

Part 2

Vincent watched Cloud walk back to his home, avoiding the pebbles the other kids were pitching him. It saddened the Turk to see his best friend's son to be treated so bad. And it was all his fault… Roman Strife had been the best mountain guide of Nibelheim, and had teached Vincent every path of the Nibel mountain. Often, when Professor Hojo was going to the Reactor, both of them were escorting him, and once they were back, Vincent would go share a meal in the house of the Strife. But that day, he had failed his best friend and only him would come back to the house and tell the bad news to a worried woman… Hojo had taken Sephiroth into a Mako tank and the kid was having a serious case of Mako poisoning, so he could not guide the troopers to the reactor. Roman was then hired to do the job, and since it was during the day, the man had decided to give his son a ride, and a first glimpse of his future job… Something happened there, half way through, they were attacked, and only Cloud survived. Many hours later, Vincent had found him, curled against his father's cold body, and had brought him back to his mother. He would never forget the sight of the carnage, and the image of Roman, tore open by a bullet salve. If only he had been there…

A small, distressed moan suddenly pulled him out of his pained memories.

- Nnnngh…

- Sephiroth! Do you hear me?

- Hurts… to breathe…

Sephiroth's face was blank, and he was covered by a thin layer of cold sweat. Vincent quickly rummaged through his pockets and got out a little pump. Last winter, the dark haired Turk had been stuck in bed for a few days because of a very bad cough. Hojo, surprisingly, had prescribed this pump, which was numbing most of the respiratory system. And he had thought that maybe Sephiroth could use it. Being a Turk meant he had to go through the Mako treatments as well, and he knew what kind of symptoms his young 'patient' needed to be alleviated. Allergic reactions were often very incapacitating, even more when the monsters were Mako type ones, and the child seemed to suffer from a virulent lung infection. In fact, it was the first time he was waking up in two days. Vincent gave him a dose from his pump and tucked him back.

- You shouldn't exert yourself. I'll leave the pump under your pillow. Hojo would be very angry if he found out I gave it to you. Use it wisely.

Sephiroth nodded. Vincent smiled back, ruffling gently his "burden"'s silver mane.

- It is good to see you are a little better. Cloud was worried.

Sephiroth's body jolted up in bed and he looked at his guardian with wide eyes.

- You… you didn't tell Hojo, did you? Will he come back?

- No… No I didn't. I want you to be happy, Sephiroth, and making your friend disappear would not make you happy (he pushed him back down on the mattress). And the faster you recover, the sooner you'll see him.

The boy was muffled again into the thin covers and Sephiroth curled into a ball, turning himself on his side. Yawning, he was slowly falling asleep when Vincent heard him say…

- I wish you were my father…

* * *

- WAAAAA!

Rose Strife suddenly let go of the dough she was making and ran outside of the house, hearing her son's distresses cries. By opening the door, she had to fight back the urge to give those little rascals a good spanking. Cloud was on the ground, blood marring both knees and flowing out from a cut above his left eye. The kids, Mark Sorens, Billy Truger, Derek Cliff and Tika Lockheart fled the place as they saw her eyes. Reaching down, she picked up her son and rushed to the house and to the bathroom. She quickly grabbed a towellette and applied pressure to his wound to sponge the flow. Rose could feel Cloud trembling, he was sobbing now, probably the blood had scared him more than he was really hurting.

- It's ok, now…, she cooed, just hold this for me while I wash your knees, alright?

- ……a-alright.

The blonde woman kissed her son's cheek and, after washing her hands, she plunged a cloth in cold water and began to clean all the cuts and abrasions. Cloud did not like it and he wriggled throughout the ordeal, but in the end, with only two small stripes of medical tape, the cut above his eye was closed.

- Now, how about you go change and we will eat, okay?

Cloud smiled a little and obliged, going up to his room to change his t-shirt, while his mother was boiling inside. She wiped off a few tears of rage, looking up to the picture she kept on the shelf above the chimney.

- If only you were still here for him, Roman…, she sighed, I can't let the Lockheart get away with this…

- Mom! I'm hungry!

- I'm coming, sunshine!

* * *

- Psss! Sephiroth?

The silver haired boy looked over the window and searched for Cloud, but he was nowhere to be seen. He called back discreetly, asking where he was and why he was hiding. The answer wasn't long to come.

- It's Mark and Tifa… They're throwing rocks at me again because my mother was angry yesterday. She chased them. She told me she was going to see Tifa's father today… Are they still looking for me?

Sephiroth squinted his eyes to see what were the kids doing. He could see them hanging in the opposite side of the village, near the old dusted truck.

- No. You can get out now.

- Thanks…

The small blonde got out of the bushes. He was wearing a long sleeves shirt today, which meant that it would get cold soon. He was also carrying a bag, and when Sephiroth asked, Cloud flashed him a big smile. And since he had lifted his head, the cut on his forehead was clearly visible, which made the secluded boy realised how mean could be the other kids. Suddenly, as if being up just caught up with him, his chest tightened and he coughed painfully until the feeling faded. Cloud's expression had changed from happiness to worry when he realised his friend was apparently ill. He showed him the small bag again.

- It's for you. Mom baked cookies. I love cookies. Mommy always says that when you're sick, you need something sweet to get better. But I don't know how I can give them to you…

- It's too high to throw them…, state Sephiroth with a raspy voice

- I know…

While they were thinking about the way of getting the cookies in, Sephiroth suddenly heard quiet footsteps coming from the hallway. Panicking, he ordered Cloud to hide and jumped in his bed. Technically, he should not even get up at all. The door creaked open and a familiar face peeked in. Through half closed lids, Sephiroth sighed and he sat up. Vincent smiled and sat on the bed.

- Vincent!

- Hello, Sephiroth. Good to see you are feeling a little better.

- Yeah. Hum, Vincent?

- Yes?

The silver haired boy explained the problem to his mentor and quickly the Turk had an idea. Only few minutes later, from his observation post under the small tree, Cloud was seeing a bucket descending from the bedroom to ground level.

- Cloud?

The youth came out and looked up. Sephiroth was back at the window and he was holding a rope.

- Just put the cookies in the bucket!

- Yay!

Just as Cloud approached to do so, another figure loomed over Sephiroth. Cloud wasn't scared of him, because he knew him well. Vincent waved and smiled to the young boy, his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders.

- I will only ask for one thing, Cloud. Do not send Sephiroth too many presents, because it could be dangerous for him and for you, too. Okay? I have to go now. Take care of you, Cloud!

- Will do Mr. Val!

- You know Vincent, asked Sephiroth while pulling up his prize

- Yeah, he was daddy's friend. Anyway, I-

But before he could utter another word, Mark and his friends had spotted him and a small rock had hit Cloud on the right shoulder. The blond looked behind him, while Sephiroth was stepping back so the kids could not see him. Then he saw Cloud sprint out toward the mountain trail, then he lost his sight. Quickly after, the four other kids passed the same path, screaming names at him. Reluctantly, and after another searing coughing fit, Sephiroth climbed back into his bed, lifted his pillow and munched on a cookie. His first cookie, he realised. And that treat brought with it an enormous amount of questions to the silver haired boy. He now dreamed of a life without those tests, full of cookies and freedom…

* * *

Rose left the Lockheart's house, her heart sinking. It was well past 6, now and her son was still outside. All the other kids were back home… maybe he was just hanging at the shop, waiting for the rain to stop? Hope and worry in her heart, she raised her umbrella and walked to the shop under the pouring rain, stepping inside quickly. A quick glance around told her what she already knew; Cloud was not there. But a familiar face was. Vincent Valentine.

- Good evening, miss Strife.

- Oh Mr. Valentine! I am glad to see you… Could I talk to you in private?

Vincent's eyebrow rose up, but he quickly paid for his items and joined the woman at the door. Rose then lowered his voice.

- Tell me, please, is Cloud at the Mansion?

- No, and don't worry about that, as long as I am here, he will not get in. It could be too dangerous for him.

- And for Sephiroth?

- So you know…

- Yes. So is he at the Mansion?

Vincent saw the distress in her eyes and repeated his answer, asking back why.

- He is not home either, or in any home in the village… I don't know where he is! And the wolves are hunting, it's the season! Vincent! Help me to find him!

To be continued…

Tum-tum… cliffhanger! So, let m ask this: where is Cloud? You'll find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow of the wolf

Part III

Vincent had a very bad feeling about this sudden disappearance. He was quick to make a tour of Nibelheim, where the kids played hide and seek, to search every little corner that was looking like a shelter from the rain, but nothing. He then got back to the mansion, worry deeply gripping his soul. Nothing, not even footsteps to follow thanks to the pouring rain. He had still a little hope; Sephiroth might have seen something or know something he didn't. However, Professor Hojo was waiting for him in the hall.

"What are you doing, Valentine", he barked, "You are supposed to ensure the security of-"

"One of the kid is missing in town. I am to ensure the security of your work, Professor, you do not have to remind me. But if we fail in helping the villagers, they might not be so willing to help us back, sir. I therefore ask your permission to join the search team."

"I don't care about that! Just do your damn job!"

"I am, and I intend to. If one of the villager is to enter the Mansion, your job is over. I will ensure that no one interfere by making sure the mayor is seeing us as good people."

Both of them glared at each other, they were opposite, Vincent despised Hojo and his "work" was making him sick to his stomach. The Turk shook his soaked hair and climbed the stairs to change. His room was very small, scarcely decorated, and held only essential belongings. As a Turk, he only needed gun oil, ammo and clothes. The only little things that looked out of place were the photographs on the night table. An old one of his younger sister, the only relative he knew, and a more recent one of a woman dressed in a lab coat. His lost love, and the only reason he was still here; Lucrecia. He had sworn her he would protect their child.

Sighing, and knowing he didn't have the time for emotions right now, Vincent threw his soaked clothes in the basket and quickly dressed into fresh ones, slipping on a waterproof coat before heading for Sephiroth's bedroom. He knew he should let him sleep, even more when he knew Hojo had made him run a 10-km test even though he was still having difficulties to breathe. He bent down and carefully shook him awake. He grimaced when he heard the child coughing.

"Easy, Sephiroth…"

The silver haired youth patted under his pillow and brought to his mouth the pump and pressed the tube. His lungs filled with the medicated mist and he exhaled slowly. Through half closed lids, tears slipped out.

"Sephiroth, I need your help. Cloud is missing. Did he tell you something about leaving his home?"

Still disoriented, Sephiroth shook his head.

"What was he doing when he left?"

"He was running away from the other kids. They were pitching rocks at him again…"

"Which direction did he take?"

"He wascough… going toward the mountai-"

Sephiroth could not finish as another coughing fit started. Vincent thanked him, patting his back and left quickly, leaving him with unanswered questions. He got up, trudging to the bathroom to get water and some tissue when he caught a sight of Vincent going toward the mountains… on the opposite path that Cloud had taken earlier. Something clenched at his heart, very much alike the feelings he was having toward Hojo's tests; fear. He was afraid for his friend. But he had been taught to fight his fears. So he slipped into warm clothes, grabbed the rope Vincent had gave him earlier and fastened it around one of the bedpost. And without a sound, he was outside, running to his friend's rescue.

* * *

Cloud could only see the sky above him through the blurry red veil that was covering his eyes. He could feel the cold, bitter rain that was falling on him, because his whole body felt numb. And since he had woken up, he just wished he could go back to sleep. He didn't remember why and how he ended up there, he wanted to be in the arms of his mother, warm and secure…

A dangerous growl made the blond turn his head. Only to regret it; first because his head began to throb very painfully and second because there was a Nibel Wolf looming over his unmoving body. Scared, all Cloud could do was utter a feeble moan to defend himself. Then, as the beast was coming down for his arm, something bashed it aside and it recoiled, returning into the forest. Cloud began to cry louder, and his saviour, not very older than him, crouched and brushed the hair and blood away from his eyes.

"He didn't bite you, did he? Cloud? Talk to me…"

"Wanna go home!"

But before Sephiroth could answer, he heard the bushes near them bean to rustle, and he picked up his wooden stick. His body raised himself in a perfect battle stance. The wolf he had chased away was returning, and by the sound of it, he had brought friends with him. But as the pack leader jumped out of the woods, Sephiroth had moved to protect Cloud with his body while slashing downward with his makeshift staff. The aim was perfect; direct hit on the muzzle. The big beast turned on itself as two of his siblings joined him, shaking his head and baring his fangs. The silver haired boy was out of options; his stick was now broken from the shock of the blow, and he was physically exhausted. He could only watch as the pack leader approached menacingly of him, growling louder, drool dripping from his half open mouth. The two other were clearly going to circle them…

"Sephiroth, down!"

Sephiroth ducked immediately as Vincent lifted his gun and fired. When he opened his eyes, the Turk was kneeling beside Cloud, touching with care his head. Under his touches, the blond was crying and moaning.

"Thank you, Sephiroth. If I hadn't see you running, I wouldn't have find him. Go back to the Mansion now, before Hojo notice you're gone."

"Is he okay?"

"If I warm him up soon, he will, don't worry. Go… don't let yourself get caught."

Sephiroth nodded and squeezed Cloud's hand one last time before turning and running away.

* * *

Rose tried not to cry when she saw her son dandling limply in Vincent's arms. Immediately she took off his soaked clothes and wrapped him in a heavy comforter while the Turk was already out to get the doctor. Quickly the arm of her robe was soaked in blood, so upon laying him on the couch in front of the fire she retrieved a cloth to apply on the injury. Her heart was racing in her chest when she saw her boy begin to stir.

"Sunshine?" She called

"Mama…"

"Don't worry anymore, you're home…"

She cradled her boy, sitting on the couch to warm him up. What could have happened to him? Why did it happened to her baby?

* * *

Sephiroth shuddered. He was in the water… it was cold when it splashed against his face. His body felt numb. He could not even open his eyes when Vincent asked him to. But the silver haired boy could now sense the urgency of his demands, but even if he was trying to respond, he was unable to. He was hurting inside, so much, he didn't remember anything since he had found Cloud.

"Sephiroth, please!"

A hand settled over his forehead and he knew he was probably in a very bad shape when he heard a curse. A sudden change of temperature and he realised that he couldn't breathe correctly; he began to panic, hyperventilating as he felt his body being enveloped into something warm and lifted. Everything became black after this.

Vincent stopped dead in his tracks. Sephiroth's head had lolled backward and his little body was now dandling limply in his arms. He was barely breathing… The Turk rushed out of the bedroom, screaming Hojo's name. His boy was in danger. The scientist was not in the mansion, so he had to be in the laboratory. Vincent almost jumped off the stairs and swung the door open running to the 'treatment unit' were Hojo was.

"Hojo! It's Sephiroth!"

"What?"

The Professor immediately motioned to the Turk to place the boy on the examination bed.

"I found him this morning, in his bed, drenched, wheezing and running almost a fever of 103 F. He stopped breathing suddenly."

"Step aside!"

Hojo first applied a breathing mask to the youth, started a respirator then used a stethoscope to hear the lungs. Few seconds later he was rummaging through his instruments to get some tubing, rolled another machine near the unconscious Sephiroth, retired the breathing mask and asked Vincent to come closer.

"You're going to hold his head straight so I can intube him. Here. Put your hands there and don't move."

The tube went smoothly down Sephiroth's throat, so Hojo was quick to slip inside it two smaller tubes connected to the drain machine, and a valve sealed the greater tube now acting as an oxygen pump. A metallic bangle containing an ice materia was fastened around the boy's wrist along with an IV. When he was satisfied with his work, the Professor nodded and wrote down some notes. Slowly, Vincent realised that the ice materia was regulating the silver haired boy's temperature.

"What are you doing", Vincent asked

"Why, I am noting down the results of my research. Seems that Mako is slowing the normal reactions due to air borne allergens. He should have developed those symptoms six hours after the initial seizure, approximately. Interesting."

"What? He could have died if I wouldn't have been there!"

"He is only the first specimen, I don't expect him to live very long. I already had that cleared with the president, but I must admit I do have a small attachment to it since it is born from my wife. Of course I would like it to live until it reaches perfection, but I doubt it will ever be possible."

Mouth agape in disbelief, Vincent stared at the Professor's back for a minute before leaving the laboratory. Mechanically, he found himself going into Sephiroth's room. He had a decision to take. He was the only one who considered his son as a person, as a precious treasure from the Planet, a child. He would sacrifice himself, his career, and even his life if he had to, only to allow his child to live away from Hojo. He should have done this sooner, he told himself, even if he had promised Lucrecia not to interfere with Hojo's will… If only she knew…

"I am sorry Lucrecia…"

End of part III


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow of the wolf

Part IV

It was darkening already on mount Nibel, and Rose was busying herself in the kitchen while the doctor Kei was up with Cloud. The poor child was in need of professional aid since he had been found, injured and on the brisk of hypothermia. She still didn't know what had happened to him, and neither did Cloud. Whatever had hit him made him forget most of the memories he had of yesterday. He was also falling ill, Nibel cold for sure, and Cloud meant everything to her. There was no way she could lose him to the same illness that had taken her very first child, Cloud's older brother, Sapphire. He had passed away a few weeks after his first birthday. Roman and her had been permanently marked by this tragedy, and when Cloud was born, they had always cherished him as their most precious possession. Roman was the one closest to their son, and when he was taken away Cloud had lost a part of himself, that she could tell. And now this…

"Miss Strife?"

Shaken out of her reverie, she turned to face doctor Kei, who had a very concerned expression. Immediately she asked if everything would be fine.

"Yes", he answered at first, "but I fear that the commotion made more damages that I can tell. His memory might be affected. As for the cold, he will need a little tending. Do not give him anything solid for a few days. He might have troubles with the antibiotics and the painkillers. Make sure he eats something when he takes those. Watch out for the fever bursts. If it goes too high, give me a call."

Rose nodded.

"Of course, I will. Thank you so much. How much do I-"

"Please, no", the doctor shook his head, "I do not take fees from cases like that. You already lost a son an a husband, it's the least that I can do."

After thanking and accompanying the good doctor to the door, she carefully made her way upstairs and entered the bedroom of her son. The broth would be ready soon. Cloud was lying in his bed, awake and whimpering; surely his head was hurting right now. She reassured her son, covered him warmly and wiped his face gently with a cloth soaked in cool water, telling him she would come back with a soup and something for the pain. Cloud began to cry softly and his mother gave him a plush, making sure he was at least comfortable so she could leave him an instant. How she wished Roman was still there…

* * *

Vincent held his son's hand with concern. All night long he had stayed by his side in the lab, even when Hojo had left, and only then did he allowed the tears to fall down. He always had been a fool. From the moment he wanted to enter the Turks. His misplaced devotion placed his son in a mortal danger. But his eyes were open now, this madness had to stop. He would do everything to save his son.

Sephiroth stirred on his bed, and for the first time since he's been transported into the lab, he came back from the darkness. His emerald eyes opened slightly, betraying his pitiful state, silently asking what happened to him. Vincent squeezed his little hand tighter and placed his other one on his forehead, taking care not to disturb any tubing around his son. He explained everything, softly, reassuring him, but also told him the truth about Hojo's intention.

"Rest, Sephiroth", he said softly, "You won't have to endure this torture much longer, I swear. Hold on a little longer, and when you're better, I'll take you out of here. I ask you to forgive me, for I have delayed this for too long. I am afraid I am not a very good father…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened at the revelation. There was hope… He would have said something, if not for the tubes in his throat, instead, he squeezed back Vincent's hand and lifted his other arm, asking to be held. The Turk knew he couldn't comply, but he stood up and did his best to hug his child.

"I'm sorry, Sephiroth. For everything. I know your mother surely didn't think that Hojo would make you suffer so much, or else she would have fled. If only I have knew, I would have disappeared with you the day your mother died. None of this madness would have befell on you." One last time he kissed his son's forehead. "Rest, my son. Rest and get better. Do not let Hojo know you're getting stronger. As soon as you'll be free from that machine, I'll try to get us out of here."

* * *

Rose looked up at the clock; it was way too early for her son to be up, so why were the lights on in the bathroom? She grabbed her robe and walked out, going for the lights, when she realised that Cloud was indeed inside, and he seemed to search for something. He was padding his way through the small room, groping, searching… Suddenly, Rose smiled; his eyes were closed, he was somnambular. Again.

"Cloud, honey", she called softly, "Cloud, what are you looking for?"

"My sword! I can't find it!", he finally cried, "I can't find my sword, I'll never be strong without it, daddy told me, I lost my sword!"

It wasn't the first time Cloud did this, but every time he was talking about his father in those episode, he would go completely hysteric. But now, with his injury and illness, it was better to wake him up now than let him trash and scream for the few minutes it normally lasted. She took hold of his shoulders and carefully shook him. "Cloud, sunshine, wake up, please. Come on, open your eyes!" Suddenly her son's legs gave up and he opened sleepy blue eyes to gaze at his mother. Immediately he winced and his hand shot up to his head. Rose supported him to his bed.

"Mommy?"

"You were walking in your sleep again, honey. It's nothing."

"But… but I saw daddy in my dream! He wanted to stay! He didn't want to leave!"

Rose bent down to wipe away the tears marring Cloud's face.

"I know… I have dreams about him, sometimes, too. He always says he's sorry to leave us alone. But he is always with us, Cloud. He is on the top of Mount Nibel, watching us, protecting us…"

"I miss him!"

Cloud gripped his mother's robe and began to cry. Rose couldn't do anything else than sit down on the bed and hug him until he was too exhausted to stay awake. She stayed with him a little while, then she returned to her own bedroom.

"Thank you, Roman…", she said, "Come back anytime for him, he needs you more than me. Give him your strength, and don't forget to tell Sapphire I love him. Don't let them take my Cloud away…"

* * *

For two days and two nights Cloud did not sleep very well, waking up either because of the pain or because of his fevered dreams, screaming or crying, so Rose ended up very tired, too. But soon, mostly because of the Nibel cold and the massive energy drop accompanying it, Cloud was confined to bed, sleeping off days and nights. His mother was taking extreme care of him, treating his wound twice a day, feeding him, giving him his medicine on time. Too tired to fight, Cloud had frequent delirium attacks, and Rose finally had no choice but to call again at the good doctor Kei for help. The doctor's wife even proposed her to watch Cloud for a few hours so she could go out to buy what she needed. And during her tour, she fell on Vincent Valentine, who seemed, much like her, very tired. But he was at the bar, and it meant that he had been drinking, for a rare time. Roman had told her that Vincent wasn't drinking, and something must have happened. She was in the mood, too, so she sat down next to him and ordered a drink.

"Miss Strife…", he greeted her, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Good morning, Vincent. You don't mind me drinking with you, I hope?"

"Not at all, in fact, I need advice… and a noble soul to hear me out."

"And you seem to need it, as I do. You know you can always talk to me…"

There was a moment of silence, then Vincent breathed a sigh, and swallowed his drink.

"My son… Sephiroth… is being tortured, battered and molested almost everyday since he is able to walk. I have no power over the man responsible for this, and killing him would only put my son in greater danger. As we speak, he cannot breathe by himself. I have to get him out of there… I can't stand seeing him suffer anymore…"

The more Vincent spoke, the more Rose felt she had to do something. Finally, having heard enough, she stopped the Turk, ordered another drink for him and she offered her help. Even if there was danger, she felt she had to do it. He had saved her son once. It was time to return the favour, even if she could have the Shinra army on her back for the rest of her life.

* * *

Hojo unplugged everything connected to Sephiroth's light form, then proceeded in retiring the IV's and tubes from the boy, who winced when he felt them get out. It's without emotion that he unstrapped him and told him to return to his room. That he was a disturbance in the lab, now. However, when the youth asked where was Vincent, the scientist laughed, telling him he was out, probably drinking out his day off. The world was spinning around Sephiroth, and his drunken pace made his ascension very difficult. Fortunately, one of the guards posted at the entrance of the spiral stairway saw him in difficulty and came down to pick him up.

"Hojo wants you to go back to your room?", he asked him

Sephiroth nodded feebly. He really didn't know whether he should go there or not, as long as he could pass his dizziness he would accept any offer for help. The guard lifted him from the ground and began to walk upstairs, and the last thing he would remember was that he was being laid on his bed. Vincent told him to rest and to get better. He intended to do just that, so he let oblivion take care of him.

A few hours later he was shaken out of his sleep by an angry Hojo, but Sephiroth didn't even flinch. He was sweating and feverish, reality was still hazy for now, and he wished to be left alone. When he was taken out of bed and forced to stand, his body just dropped lifelessly to the ground, and he didn't make any efforts to stand, but a painful gasp of air did get out, alarming the scientist for once. He was immediately lifted and tucked back into his bed. Few minutes later Hojo grabbed his arm to reinsert an ice materia in the metallic bangle he still wore. The cold was somehow soothing, but the pain still lingered, and he felt his arm being prepared for an injection.

"I don't know why you reacted so violently to this pollen", he said, "I couldn't risk to loose you now and start again with a new specimen… I give you a few days to recover before your monthly Mako treatment."

The needle was pushed inside his arm and a very pleasant sensation overwhelmed his body. Anaesthetic. Painkiller. He couldn't believe Hojo had given him something /against/ the pain. It's been so long since the last time… he had forgotten… Blackness was welcomed and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

End of part IV

Waa! And I thought it was going to be a short fic… You see what happens when I've got my muse with me? Phew… See ya next chappie!


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow of the Wolf

Part V

Rose was currently giving a bath to her son, lovingly washing his golden hair so he could sleep clean, in freshly changed linen bed sheets. If he would have been better she would have left him to play in the water, but Cloud seemed so out of himself right now, (probably a side effect of the painkillers, she was telling herself) that he could not be left without supervision. But it wasn't the only reason she was worried. The Nibel cold was a feared disease of the villagers here, the cold winds and something coming from the Mount Nibel had created a deadly version of the common flu, and Rose knew too well its effects. One year prior to Cloud's birth, her first son, Sapphire, who was only one year old, caught it. But he was only a young baby, and nothing the local doctor tried succeeded in saving him. He died in her mother's arms.

"Mommy…"

Her suspicions were effectively confirmed when she heard her son's voice. He was slurring, and seemed ready to drop anytime.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"I'm tired…"

"I'm almost finished," she said softly " Here, step out so I can dry and dress you."

Cloud did as he was told and stepped out of the tub, letting his mother dry him with the towel. He yawned, loudly, wrapping his arms around his mother's waist. He felt so tired, not cold anymore, but very, very tired. Something happened after that, but he wouldn't remember anything. Sleep claimed him in it's embrace and in its sweet oblivion he succumbed.

* * *

Sephiroth looked at Vincent in disbelief. He just couldn't do what his father was ordering him. First he didn't want to, and he felt he was just too weak to activate the materia. The Turk could see the weariness and the sadness in his boy's eyes, he just passed his arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I know it is hard for you to do this. But, if you don't, Hojo will think I let you go, and I'll be as good as dead. I want you to attack me with the ice materia, and then go to Cloud's home. Her mother will take care of you until I come back. Do it for us, okay?"

"You… you will be okay? You'll come back?"

"I promise… Now please, Sephiroth, hurry, and take care. Go to Cloud's, his mother is waiting."

Sephiroth took reluctantly the materia Vincent was tending him and clutched it inside his closed fist. The Turk stepped back. The silver haired child closed his eyes and raised his arm. The power filled his mind, the ice shot from his palm directly toward his father, who didn't move to avoid the blow. He fell on his back with a thud, and the youth knew that he had to be quick. Still clutching the materia his father had given him, he opened the window and climbed down the rope. He crawled under the bushes Cloud used to hide under. He could hear the guards running in his room, he could hear the ice shards shattering under their boots. He stayed hidden.

"The Turk is out cold! The kid knocked him out! Go get the Professor!"

When he heard this, Sephiroth's heart went totally berserk. Tears welled up in his eyes, and his legs ran, and under the pitch black sky, he was almost invisible. By the time he had reached the central water tower, his exhaustion caught up with him. He tripped and slumped down on the ground. His objective, Cloud's home, was so close…

* * *

Rose was waiting nervously in the kitchen. She knew that the little Sephiroth would be coming tonight. She was very anxious, Vincent had told her he was in pretty bad shape so when she heard a knock at the door, she bolted off, swung the door open and pulled the youth inside. He was covered by a dark cloak, but he was trembling all over. She crouched down and looked at his tired traits, tears marring his face and she just hug him.

"It's alright", she cooed, "you're safe here."

Sephiroth clutched Rose's skirt and squeezed himself on the woman and let his tears falls. He didn't know why, but he believed her. Exhaustion made him tumble down but Rose caught him before he could completely collapse. Unconsciously he shivered and the blond woman lifted him. Funny, he thought, he had always heard Hojo complain that he was heavy. He quickly found himself taken to a bed, muffled into a blanket and a bowl of steaming liquid was pushed into his hands.

"Here. You must be hungry. It's not much, but it will make you better in no time. It's a vegetable soup."

"Thank you, m'am.", he answered, not even bothering to use the spoon. He lifted the bowl and sipped the hot concoction hungrily.

"You're welcome, Sephiroth. Cloud will be happy to see you tomorrow, he was feeling lonely. Try to sleep, now."

Sephiroth tended her the empty bowl.

"Where is he?"

"Oh, in his room. He is hurting a lot, so the doctor gave him pills for the pain. But it tends to make him sick a little. Your father told me you were badly treated where you were. Does your chest hurt?"

Sephiroth did not know what to answer. He had been used to more pain when he was hurting, so… he just cast his head down. Although he didn't respond, Rose tended him a little pump.

"Your father gave it to me for you. Use it if you need it." She lifted the covers, easing the youth in a more comfortable position and covered him. "Good night, sweet dreams."

And Sephiroth promptly fell asleep.

* * *

When Cloud woke up the day after, he was overjoyed to see Sephiroth in his house. They played together most of the day, Sephiroth discovered the real meaning of being a kid. He was eating food, real food instead of rations, he could go everywhere in the house, but not outside, he didn't want Hojo to see him. And whenever he was feeling bad, Rose would take him upstairs, and Cloud would lie down next to him and keep him company until it would subside. And the blond seemed to recover faster at his contact. However, one day after his arrival, at sundown, soldiers came down from the Mansion, searching every house, and the Strife family was not spared. Rose quickly told Sephiroth and Cloud to go up in Cloud's room. The blond was supposed to throw a fit when the soldiers would come in, while the silver haired child would hide under the covers and pillows.

The firm knocks at the door announced the soldiers, and Rose quickly ruffled her hair and clothes. Then she opened the door. To her surprise, Vincent was part of the team.

"Good evening, madam. We believe one of our protégé has fled the Mansion and his hiding somewhere in the village. We are in the obligation of searching every house."

The soldiers made their way inside, and as on cue, Cloud began to cry out in his room, making a terrible ruckus.

"Pardon me," Rose said, shaking her head, "My son is hurt and sick, he's having terrible fever attacks. I'll be back in a minute."

Vincent stepped in front of the woman and gently pushed her aside.

"I know well the little Cloud, and I have received orders to search every house thoroughly. Allow me, madam."

Vincent then ordered the two other soldiers to search the yard and the first floor while he would be upstairs. The Turk entered the noisy bedroom and found a blond boy, sitting up in bed, a heavy bandage around his head, screaming and kicking. Occasionally he would cry out for his mother, coughing and hacking. After a minute of observing him, Vincent sat down on the bed, cooing at the child gently, coaxing him into a calmer mood. But upon realising who was talking to him, Cloud stopped immediately.

"…sniff… M-mister Valentine? Where-where are the soldiers?"

Vincent smiled.

"Downstairs. Relax, they won't come here." He looked at the mound beside the blond. "You can come out, Sephiroth."

The youth pounced on the black haired man, hugging him, obviously in pain and afraid. Vincent's eyes widened and he hugged back, quickly tucking back his son under the covers. Sephiroth had become limp.

"Hold on, Seph. Get some rest. Hojo is furious, I'll come for you when he'll calm down a little. Until then, listen to madam Strife, okay?"

Squeezing his hand one last time, knowing he hadn't much time, Vincent tried to reassure his son. Standing up, he gestured to Cloud to go to sleep and left the room, going to "search" the other rooms.

* * *

A few days later

"Oh by the Heavens, Cloud! It's wonderful! I'm so relieved, I thought… oh, never mind. Would you like some cookies?"

"Yeah! Chocolate chip cookies! I know Seph likes them too!"

"Then go wake him up, sweetie. Don't run, though, or you'll hurt your head again.", warned Rose.

A bright smile spread on Cloud's face and he finally got off his bed, letting her mother unwrap the bandage around his head. He was feeling lot better today, and the idea of playing with Sephiroth was very appealing, since it was still raining outside today. The youth saw his mother climb down the stairs to get breakfast ready (and cookies), so he trotted joyously to the guest's room, where Sephiroth was resting. Maybe, now that Cloud didn't have to take those awful pills anymore, his mother would let him sleep with him?

He could not see Sephiroth, the bed was so much bigger than his, so he climbed on it, going for the bundle huddled against the pillows. He seemed to sleep soundly so Cloud shook him awake until the silver haired child groaned and turned over, eyes glazed up by pain. His cheeks were bright red, his chest heaved quickly in shallow breaths. The blond knew immediately something was wrong.

"Seph?", he called softly, "You awake?"

"Yeah… Cloud?"

"Hum?"

"I… I'm scared…", he cried

"Why? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No… I-I can't feel my legs!"

Cloud gasped and ran out to get his mother.

* * *

Rose had installed the young Sephiroth in Cloud's bed. Since this morning, not only the silver haired child had lost the sensation in his legs, but his arms weren't responding as well. His breathing had become hitched, his forehead riveted with cold sweat. The good woman was completely puzzled; he had no fever, and yet he kept saying his chest was hurting very much. He wouldn't move or talk, Sephiroth seemed in pain. Cloud was drawing on the floor just next to him, and sometimes he was looking up and squeezing his hand a little, as his mother did often, too.

"Cloud, sunshine, go up and bring me a washcloth, would you?"

The blond immediately complied, bringing also a plush from his bedroom that he placed against Sephiroth. The silver haired youth smiled a little, closing his eyes as he felt Rose wipe the sweat off his brow. He heard the woman whisper to him that he should try to sleep, what he did with a soft sigh.

Rose brought the covers up to the child's neck, passing a hand worriedly in his unnatural silver hair. Cloud was now hugging her, both knew something was wrong, but as she had promised to Vincent, she would hide him, so calling the doctor was out of the question. All she could do was to take care of him the best she could.

"Dinner is ready, Cloud. Let's go eat." softly said Rose

"But, Sephiroth…"

"Cloud, your friend is very ill, he is better off sleeping. I'll keep a little something for him, promise."

"Mom… he's not going to the Promised Land, is he?"

Rose embraced her son, trying to soothe her child's fears.

"No, he's not. We'll let him rest, so he can get better soon, okay?"

"'k… "

But as they were to turn around, Cloud looked at the little yellow chocobo plush that Sephiroth had managed to hold and said, dead seriousness in his voice.

"You better not let him go see the Mountains, Ro. Watch him! Don't let him go!"

And Rose had to stifle her giggles.

End of part V

Notes

Hehehe… Next chapter will be the last. See ya then!

Htress


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow of the Wolf

Part VI

Rose managed to warm Sephiroth up enough so he wouldn't tremble anymore. Cloud kept showering the youth with blankies and plushes, worried. The heavy couch had been pushed nearer the fireplace, pillows and blankets ensuring him comfort and warmth. His sweaty forehead was constantly dampened by Rose's caring touch. Once in a while she would force some medicine through the pump Vincent had given her. His breathing, shallow and short, lifted his feverish body at each breath. The blond woman asked her son to come closer. She grabbed his tiny hand and closed his fist around the washcloth, guiding him to dab Sephiroth's forehead as she was doing.

"I want you to take care of him for a while, Cloud. Can you do that?"

"Yeah… Mom?"

"Yes, Sunshine?"

"When will Seph be better?"

"Soon, I am going to Doctor Kei's, to get some advice, and some medicine for him. Be a good son and take care of him, okay?"

Cloud nodded sadly. That meant Sephiroth was very ill. His mom never went to the doctor, and when she did, well, he was always forced to take awful pills. He felt suddenly very bad for his friend. He would be sick for a loooooooong time… As he was to bring the cloth up to his forehead, Cloud noticed that the silver haired youth had his eyes slightly open, and as soon as he saw Cloud, he tried to sit up.

"No!" exclaimed Cloud, "You have to stay put! Mom said you wouldn't get better unless you rest enough!"

"… Vincent… too much… hurts to breathe cough No more! Aaarghh!"

Sephiroth began thrashing in his fever induced delirium, scaring out his young caretaker. Cloud retreated at the bottom of the staircase, trembling. His eyes were big as saucers as he watched, helpless, his friend battle against an invisible enemy, shaking, coughing… Silent tears ran down in cheeks, he hugged himself, waiting impatiently for his mother to come back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent wobbled his way to his room. He knew he should have fled with Sephiroth. He clutched his left arm; the pain had returned. For the past three days, all he remembered was the evil laughing of the Professor. The first thing he had done, though, when he told him he had failed in finding Sephiroth, was printed in his memory. Blinded by rage, Hojo had gotten out a gun from his labcoat and shot him before he could react. The next thing he knew, he was in pain, physically and spiritually, something happened, but he didn't know what exactly. Now that Hojo had had his fun with him, he was free. His vision went white for a moment, but he refused to fall into the trap and forced his body to reach his bed before collapsing. He shuddered, his injured arm throbbed, his head was about to explode; at least he had not tell anything. Or so he hoped. With those unsure thoughts, he drifted off, letting the Mako in his body heal his wounds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose ran upstairs with Sephiroth in her arms, Cloud on her heels. The child was burning up, moaning, constantly flailing his little arms, gripping with coughing fits that threatened to smother him. Dr. Kei had been kind enough to give her another pump for Sephiroth, stronger and adapted to his current state, which he believed to be a serious case of Mako poisoning. She also came back armed with knowledge, and she now knew what to do; Sephiroth's temperature was way too high, dangerously high, and he needed to be cooled down quickly. With Cloud's help, she carefully submerged his body in the cold water. After a few minutes, the silver haired child opened his eyes, the reddish tint on his cheeks finally reducing to pink. Rose smiled, still holding him, an arm wrapped around his torso while Cloud supported his head.

"Sephiroth, finally. Are you feeling better?"

The youth nodded feebly.

"He's gonna heal, now, mom?"

"Yes, Cloud. If he sleeps enough and take his medicine, like you, he will recover quickly. Now give me the towel, please."

Rose took the kid out of the tub, dried him off and carried him back to Cloud's room for the night. She was sure that if something happened, her son would be quick to come to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent slipped noiselessly into the house, his blurry vision searching for the room that held his child. He had to find him, quick, because whatever Hojo did to him, it was beginning to stir inside of him. His left arm was completely unusable, swelled and extremely painful. But as he was reaching the stairs, Rose spotted his hunched frame and ran toward him.

The Turk grabbed her arm, asking her to see his son. She refused for now, supporting him to the couch. She flipped a lamp on and immediately scolded him for being so stubborn. She left him one moment to get a towel, quickly immobilising his arm in a makeshift sling. Vincent tried to suppress a hiss. With a very motherly manner, Rose pushed the black strands out of his eyes.

"Vincent… What happened to you?"

"Hojo… he… he tortured me… He wants Sephiroth… I have to leave with him. Before he can…"

Rose handed him a glass of water that he accepted. The man looked like he had been stomped by a behemoth. Sighing, the woman helped him to stand, leading him upstairs, in the guest's room, with a soft lecture on how he should not have come before being able to take care of Sephiroth. Vincent winced as she accidentally brushed his arm, and she immediately apologised, asking him to show her more closely. The Turk let himself fall on the bed, tending his injured limb to Rose.

"Vincent! This is bad!", she said, horrified. "It's… oh my God… Vincent, I don't think your arm is salvageable… Get out of your shirt, I'll bring you some ice."

The Turk obliged, and deep inside of him, he knew she was probably right. He wearily kicked off his shoes, getting a little more comfortable by leaning against the headboard. He closed his eyes, feeling dizzy and nauseous all of a sudden. His breath became short as an excruciating pain sizzled between his shoulder blades, and he couldn't stop it. He thought he could hear a demonic laugh in his head and he screamed, grabbing his head with both hands. He bent forward, feeling the skin break in his back, the sickening sound of ripping flesh reaching his ears. He did not see Rose gasping in shock in the doorway, because all he could see was the bloody leather wings that had folded around him.

The woman did not let this apparent transformation scare her. Roman had told her that certain people, when reaching limits, could grow wings, or move faster than lightning or become engulfed completely in fire. Why was he reaching his limit /now/ was a mystery, and obviously, this transformation was very painful. She ran to him, placed her hands over his and screamed his name. The man was trembling, eyes continuously shifting from pupils to slits and once he got back his focus, the wings retracted in his back. His breathing was shallow and fast, eyes darting around trying to find the source of the voices.

"Vincent?" she asked a little hesitantly

And Vincent fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose kept taking care of Vincent and Sephiroth for the two next days. Cloud was very afraid of going into the Turk's room, because sometimes he would scream in his sleep. His arm was now extremely swelled, and the good woman was worrying over the fact that he was now nailed to the bed because of a fever. She wrung the cloth once again in the cold water filled basin she kept within reach, gently patting his overheated forehead, leaving it there after. She removed carefully the bandages covering his injured arm; the swelling had finally stopped, but it kept becoming darker, and where the skin was pierced, she could even discern a few streaks of purple. And they kept growing in size. She knew he would lose this arm because of the infection, and if she didn't act very fast, he could die from it. The diseased flesh almost reached the elbow. A feeble moan shook her out of her worried thoughts, as Vincent woke up from another nightmare, panting.

"Vincent…"

"Lucrecia… I-I failed…"

"You didn't fail, Vincent, if anything you are trying your best to save your son. Just hang on… Be strong for him."

And he closed his eyes once more. She finished changing the bandages, pulled the covers up to his neck. Something in him made her think of Roman. So alike, yet so different.

"Mom!"

The quiet, yet excited whisper turned her attention form the man lying in bed to the door, where her son was bouncing.

"What is it, Sunshine? By the look of it, you have good news."

"Yeah!", the youth said joyfully, "Seph is hungry!"

At least someone seemed to get better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojo was furious. First his project escaped, then the Turk. He was now sure something was going on between the two. He was beyond angry. The damn Turk would pay for the loss of his precious specimen. Following an intuition, he felt that they were both still around the village. In fact, he had made sure Vincent would not be in any shape to go very far. As for Sephiroth, whose Mako poisoning should already have caught him up. It would be easy to find them, so he still had time for his tests… He wanted to know why the Turk had somehow helped the specimen to escape. He would find it. And he would pay for it. If the specimen was lost, he would find it. And he would also suffer. He would never run away again, he was going to make sure of that. He had found Gast when he ran away with his precious Cetra, he would find Vincent and Sephiroth, too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was at the item shop, buying the medication Dr. Kei had prescribed to Vincent. The good doctor had been kind enough to keep his visit discreet and had told no one that Rose was housing the escapees. When it would calm down, and they both prayed it would be soon, they would take him to Rocket Town to have his arm amputated. The gangrene was menacing the Turk's life, and it was spreading pretty fast. She sighed as she handed the money to pay for her prescription. It was the money for her groceries… The woman, Jenny, refused the payment.

"Dr. Kei called. It's already taken care of, Rose. Have a nice day."

Rose looked up and nodded, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Although the Mayor has been cruel to her when her husband died, the other villagers kept helping her in secret. She was extremely grateful to them, she took the paper bag and walked out. She suddenly gasped as she saw the military truck; a dozen of SOLDIERS were around it, armed and accompanied with a few track dogs. She tried to look as if she didn't saw them, shutting the door of her house quickly, her heart racing.

Cloud was in the living room with Sephiroth, whose Mako poisoning was getting slowly better. He could now walk a little around the house, with a few coughs once in a while. The silver haired youth was very worried about his father, and seemed sad, even with Cloud's constant cheering up. Fear seized her; if the SOLDIERS found Sephiroth and Vincent here, Cloud and her would probably be arrested, too. Vincent could be killed for abduction. Sephiroth locked away in a cage and treated like an animal… Hojo, she was certain after hearing and seeing Vincent in that shape, could be able to do that. The Turk's life was in danger even if he stayed hidden… She had to tell him. They had to flee for Rocket Town before the SOLDIERS could organise a thorough search of the village…

She ran to her curtains and closed them, blocking the light, and locked the back door, making sure the yard was inaccessible for anyone. Then Rose climbed the stairs hurriedly to do the same upstairs. Vincent was awake, albeit very feverish. Once the curtains were closed, she helped him to sit, taking his good hand, supporting him to the window. They discreetly looked outside, watching the SOLDIERS. Although already pale, the Turk's skin turned completely white.

"Reinforcement…" he painfully whispered

"You have to flee for Rocket Town… Before they can find you and your son!"

"I will… Rose, I'll need help."

She immediately reached for the pills she had brought back from the item shop, giving him three with a glass of water.

"You can't go now, they'll kill you on sight. Tonight, the dark will cover you. Now, you should rest. I'll put Sephiroth to sleep, too. You'll need all the strength you can get."

Vincent nodded, and with Rose's help, returned to the bed. Strength was not the only thing they would need. To escape Hojo, they would need a whole lot of luck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose had had a very bad feeling upon closing the back door. Vincent looked even worse than when he arrived, but she had to let him try. For his survival, and his son's freedom. But Cloud couldn't understand that, yet. He was sulking in his room after throwing a tantrum and reluctantly saying goodbye to his only friend. She hoped the dark and the labyrinth of Mount Nibel would allow them to reach Rocket Town without being caught. For now, she had a son to console, once again.

Cloud was sitting on his bed, hugging his pillow.

"Sunshine…"

"He won't come back! He left me! I won't see him again! And /you/ let him go!"

Rose didn't know how she could explain that they had to go, for Sephiroth's safety and Vincent's life depended on it. Instead, she just took hold of his lithe frame and hugged him, saying that they would surely see them again, once everything would be better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent ran, Sephiroth scooped in his arms. He should have known… the SOLDIERS had been deploying themselves during the previous night, and the military truck had been a lure. But he could not blame Rose for that. If he could just reach the first cave to enter Mount Nibel's labyrinth, they would have a chance. Behind him he could hear the snarls of the trained dogs and the shouts of the SOLDIERS, trying to keep up with him. As a Turk, he had received the same treatments that enhanced his abilities, but the Turk training itself was giving him an advantage, and he was relying on that to save his son.

Sephiroth feebly tried to grip his shirt, and Vincent willed his left arm to clutch him a little firmly. If he miraculously survived this trip, he would made sure his son was safe. His own health was of little concern, his priority was lying in his arms.

His ears picked a sound from the left, and he ducked to the right. He did not cared what he avoided; no time to check it out, as the salve of small needles hit the tree next to him, he continued to run. But he didn't have the chance to see the small wooden pick deep inside his right shoulder until it was too late. His strength left him and he collapsed on his side, and the last thing he saw was Sephiroth battling bare handed against a track dog.

Sephiroth clutched his leg in both hands as Hojo closed the cage. He was bleeding badly from a bite the dog had given him, and combined to his Mako poisoning, it was making him feel very faint. He crawled to the far end of his little prison, trembling, as he saw the scientist slap his father to wake him up. Apparently, he wanted him alive. Finally, unnatural red eyes slowly pried open.

"Well, well, looks like you and my so called ex-wife were more than just friends, isn't it?" Hojo said, leering closer to the Turk. "I appreciate, thought that you let me play with your child, it has been fun. But it seems that specimen will be of no use to me since it has seen the world. Things like freedom and people have corrupted him. You have corrupted him. I'll have to terminate him."

Vincent's eyes widened as he saw Hojo lift his gun and point it toward Sephiroth. The scientist pulled the trigger, the next second, he was between the two, taking the bullet in his shoulder.

"Father!"

Sephiroth screamed as Vincent backed off and hit the cage. Hojo sneered.

"Stupid child. Did you really think your so-called father would let me kill you? You are still valuable to me. I can undo the alienation he caused, after all, I am a genius. But you are to be punished, first. As for you, Turk, or should I say ex-Turk, the President had granted me the right to take your body as a payment for your misconduct."

He waved the SOLDIERS out, and let the assistants lock Sephiroth in a soundproof room, where, although hurt, sick and bleeding, continued to thrash and scream, and in a last attempt to save his father, he broke the cage, and if the door hasn't been in thick mythril, he would have passed through. This did not escape Hojo, and he nodded to himself. This child would become even stronger.

But for now, he had a new toy to play with. He had recently found out a way to extract a demon's mind, it would be a great occasion to see if he could transfer more than one in a human body. First, though, he grabbed a surgical scalpel, gesturing to his assistants to place his test subject on his test table.

"Put him there. And don't disturb me. Well, Vincent, let's remove that diseased arm, shall we?"

And under Vincent's terrified eyes, he proceeded. It was only the beginning of his own torture.

End

Author's notes

I said it wouldn't have a happy ending. Poor everyone… well, except Hojo. He's a prick. It was a little long to come up, but I wanted it to reflect exactly what I had in mind… I hope you liked it!


End file.
